Wedding of James Harrison and Perrie Edwards
The wedding of James Harrison and Perrie Edwards took place on 4 December 2015 at Derby Cathedral, Derby, United Kingdom. The groom, James Harrison and the bride, Perrie Edwards, had been in a relationship for only seven months. A reading was given by the bride's brother, Jonathan. James's best man was his brother, Matthew Harrison, while the bride's half-sister, Caitlin, was maid of honour. The wedding was attended by many high profile figures in the music world, along with the bride and groom's families. James and Perrie first met in 2011, but did not begin their relationship until 2015, during this time they dated other people. Their engagement was announced on November 3, 2015, though it is believed they had been engaged for up to three months beforehand. Guest List 'Relatives of the Groom' *Steven Harrison and Amanda Harrison, the groom's parents **Charlotte Harrison and Louis Tomlinson, the groom's sister and her fiancé **Scarlett Harrison, the groom's sister **Matthew Harrison, the groom's brother **Freya Harrison, the groom's sister **Victoria Harrison, the groom's sister ***Nicole Harrison, the groom's daughter ***Natalie Harrison, the groom's daughter ***Caitlyn Harrison, the groom's daughter *Kevin Harrison and Joanne Harrison, the groom's uncle and aunt **Lauren Harrison, the groom's cousin **Isobel Harrison, the groom's cousin **Leonie Renshaw, the groom's step-cousin *Stuart Harrison and Melanie Harrison, the groom's uncle and aunt **Mollie-Beth Harrison, the groom's cousin **Alfie Harrison, the groom's cousin **Sonny Harrison, the groom's cousin *Neil Weedon and Lauren Moore, the groom's uncle and aunt **Joshua Weedon-Moore, the groom's cousin **Jack Weedon-Moore, the groom's cousin **Lucy Weedon-Moore, the groom's cousin **Emily Weedon-Moore, the groom's cousin *Keith Weedon and Ann Weedon, the groom's grandparents *Jacqueline Harrison, the groom's grandmother *Geoff Rhowbotham and Lynn Rhowbothan, the groom's great-uncle and great-aunt *Theresa Hilton, the groom's grand-grandmother 'Relatives of the Bride' *Alexander Edwards and Joanna Wells, the bride's father and step-mother *Debbie Duffie and Mark Duffie, the bride's mother and step-father *Jonathan Edwards, the bride's brother *Caitlin Edwards, the bride's step-sister 'Friends of the Bride and Groom' *Jesy Nelson and Jake Roche, the bride's bandmate and her fiancé *Leigh-Anne Pinnock and Jordan Kiffin, the bride's bandmate and her boyfriend *Jade Thirlwall, the bride's bandmate *Ally Brooke, friend of the bride *Dinah Jane, friend of the bride *Lauren Jauregui, friend of the bride *Normani Kordei, friend of the bride *Camila Cabello, friend of the bride *Ariana Grande, friend of the bride *Missy Elliott, friend of the bride *Charlie Puth, friend of the bride *Andrew Collins, friend of the groom *Jake Wyss, friend of the groom *Ryan Wilson, friend of the groom *Maria Brink and Davion Brink, the groom's bandmate and her son *Chris Howorth, the groom's bandmate *Travis Johnson, the groom's bandmate *Randy Weitzel, the groom's bandmate *Justin Timberlake, friend of the groom *Ian Astbury, friend of the groom *Billy Duffy, friend of the groom *John Tempesta, friend of the groom *Grant Fitzpatrick, friend of the groom *Damon Fox, friend of the groom *Myles Kennedy, friend of the groom *Mark Tremonti, friend of the groom *Prince, friend of the groom *Eminem, friend of the groom *Dr. Dre, friend of the groom *Jay Z and Beyoncé, friend of the groom *Simon Cowell, friend of the groom and bride Family celebrations The wedding party celebrated at a private venue in Derbyshire, during which James performed numerous songs alongside guests Prince, Mark Tremonti and Myles Kennedy.